Verano a la Venezuelensii
by edwinguerrave
Summary: El 24 de junio, además del día de San Juan Bautista, importante para la afrovenezolanidad, se conmemora la Batalla de Carabobo, y por eso unos magos venezuelensii se reúnen para una larga jornada, en un relato que participa en el reto Súper-especial: "El verano ya llegó" del "Foro de las Expansiones". Rating T por algunas expresiones altisonantes.


**Verano a la Venezuelensii**

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

 _Este fic participa en el_ _ **reto Súper-especial: "El verano ya llegó"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones".**_

 _La idea es cumplir esta norma: "Escribir una historia que ocurra en verano. Podéis escribir sobre San Juan, vacaciones, campamentos, lo bien que se está en la oficina cuando el petardo de tu jefe está de vacaciones; lo que queráis siempre que ocurra en verano"._

 _Por supuesto, no puedo escoger otra expansión que la que estoy trabajando, la_ _ **Magia Venezuelensii.**_ _ **(1)**_

* * *

 _San Diego de Alcalá, Venezuela, 21 de junio de 2.015; 7:35 p.m. local._

Francisco Hernández lo sabía desde siempre. Una de las primeras enseñanzas marialionceras que recibió de su abuelo se confirmó el fin de semana, cuando salió en cadena nacional de radio y televisión (una de tantas en estos tiempos de Revolución Bolivariana, hay que aclarar) que habían encontrado los restos del Teniente Pedro Camejo enterrados en un cementerio improvisado al lado de la Iglesia Parroquial de Tocuyito, pueblo cercano a la sabana de Carabobo, donde, coincidencia o no, el miércoles se conmemorarían 191 años de la batalla que aceleró la libertad venezolana de la dominación española.

—A mi me parece —mencionó mientras cenaban en familia ese domingo, Día del Padre, una comida preparada por Andreína, su hija mayor, en la parte de la gran casa familiar que habitaba junto con su esposo e hijos— que deberían dejarlo descansar en paz. Vas a ver —le dijo a _Frank,_ señalando a cualquier lado con el tenedor—, si se las vieron feas jurungando la tumba del Libertador, con ese gentío en ese cementerio va a ser peor. Ya viste que dijo el General Páez, cuando vino,(2) no está muy contento con eso, y Negro Primero menos.

—Eso es verdad, papá. Entonces, ¿para qué lo hacen?

—Tú sabes —respondió luego de chasquear la lengua—, esos paleros(3) de mierda que trajo Chávez desde Cuba y que están chupa que chupa la vida de Venezuela.

—Además de publicidad gobiernera, acuérdate —intervino Carlos Raúl, el esposo de Andreína, mientras tomaba la botella de cerveza que reposaba frente a él.

—Eso es verdad, cuña'o —aceptó Frank— el gobierno no espera nada para darse propaganda, y mucho menos en este año de elecciones parlamentarias.

—Papá —preguntó Andreína—, ¿este año vas a recibir gente el 24? Este año cae miércoles…

—¡Por supuesto, mija! Y cuento con ustedes dos —señalando a sus hijos—, y con Gustavo, sabes que ese día bajan muchos miembros de la Corte Negra y necesitaré ayuda. Segurito que también vendrán muchos de la Corte Libertadora. Creo que le diré a Marcelo que venga y vaya aprendiendo a "banquear"(4) como es. Ya ha aprendido bastante, y es bueno que siga aprendiendo.

—Y qué raro que no vino hoy, ¿qué le habrá pasado? —se preguntó Lucía, la esposa de Francisco y madre de Andreína y _Frank,_ también bruja marialioncera. Su esposo le dio cumplida respuesta, cambiando el tono de voz a uno burlesco:

—Bueeeno, que erl niño tenía juego hoy con la academia de fútbol de la Alcaldía. Me vino a avisar por teléfono anoche, cuando contaba con él para hoy.

—Ah, papá —sonrió Andreína, negando con la cabeza—, y nadie estuvo hoy banqueándote, pa' qué —todos sonrieron por la ocurrencia de la bruja, quien se paró a revisar un bolso deportivo. Cuando lo abrió, exclamó—. ¡Madre de los Cielos! ¡Qué montón de ropa sucia tengo acá! ¿Por qué?

—Ese bolso tuyo —comentó Francisco, mientras veía a su hija que saca y saca objetos de su bolso de gimnasio— parece el _bolso mágico del Gato Félix._

—¿Qué es eso, papá? ¿Y tú viste esas comiquitas?

—¡Por supuesto! Además, tan viejo no soy.

—Nooooo, pa' que —intervino _Frank,_ riéndose—, ¡casi que la viste en el estreno de las películas de Charlie Chaplin!

Ese comentario hizo que Andreína y su esposo Carlos Raúl, además de Esperanza, la esposa de _Frank,_ se esplayaran de la risa mientras Francisco, derrotado, se retiraba de la vista de sus risueños hijos, acompañado por Lucía, quien sonreía sin decir nada.

* * *

Ese miércoles 24, la mañana amaneció algo calurosa, sin atisbo de la lluvia que, como cita ineludible del día de San Juan Bautista, usualmente se presenta en los valles de San Diego, Valencia y la sabana de Carabobo.(5) Francisco se asomó al balcón de su habitación, en el segundo piso de la casa, y orientada hacia los cerros de La Cumaca, por lo que el sol "veraniego" le dio de lleno. Inspiró profundamente, llenándose de los aromas matutinos, y mientras soltaba el aire, vio a Andreína, Carlos Raúl y los niños salir al exterior, junto a _Frank,_ Esperanza y José Francisco, a jugar un rato con los perros; notando como _Pastor,_ la (para los estándares caninos) anciana mascota que él mismo le había dado como regalo de bodas, apenas caminó alrededor de los morochitos, acostándose cerca de ellos, mientras _Titán, Aquiles_ y _Diana,_ más jóvenes, jugaban con los mayores.

—¡Hey! ¡Cuidado que no tumben a los niños! —les gritó desde el balcón, recibiendo una seña de asentimiento por parte de Andreína. Volvió a suspirar, y sintió el abrazo de Lucía, quien se asomó a ver a los que correteaban en la parte baja, y le dijo:

—Tranquilo, amor, ellos están bien. Desayunamos y ¿qué vas a hacer después?

—Tengo que preparar el altar —dijo, mientras se giraba a abrazar a su esposa, recordando que ya estaban cercanos sus 45 años de matrimonio bendecido por la Reina y las Cortes—, ya me están avisando que quieren comenzar temprano la sesión. Sólo espero que Marcelo no se quede dormido, porque le dije que lo quería temprano aquí.

—Ya llegó —Lucía señaló hacia abajo, donde un joven delgado, de unos 16 años, jugaba con _Titán,_ para alegría de los más pequeños, y molestia de Francisco:

—Por eso es que el perro'el coño ese no cuida, más juguetón imposible —Lucía se rió de la ocurrencia de Francisco, pero lo dejó hacer. De pronto, el teléfono celular del brujo sonó, lo que extrañó a la pareja. Francisco vio en la pantalla un nombre: "Pecoraro sobrino", por lo que contestó—: ¡Aló, mijo! ¿Cómo está todo? —la respuesta que recibió no debió agradar a Francisco, pues al contestar, preguntó lacónicamente— Mmmmm… ¿puedes venir a mi casa? —con la respuesta, sacudió afirmativamente la cabeza—. Del carajo; vente y aquí resolvemos ese peo, ese trabajo(6) te lo tumbo como que me llamo Francisco. Vas a ver —una última respuesta del interlocutor sacó una sonrisa del brujo—. No le pares, vente y aquí cuadramos. Verga —luego de cerrar la llamada, atendió a la mirada de preocupación de Lucía—, el carajito(7) Pecoraro me está diciendo que le están saliendo unas ronchas en el cuerpo, que los médicos no saben de dónde, y justo cuando el negocio va palo abajo. Eso es que le montaron un trabajo y bien fuerte.

—¡Que vaina! —exclamó Lucía mientras veía a su esposo cambiarse de ropa, y ella misma se despojaba de su bata de dormir para vestirse y bajar a hacer el desayuno.

Ya en la planta baja de la gran casa, los demás Hernández se estaban preparando para organizar la jornada:

—Entonces, cuña —le preguntó Andreína a Esperanza, la esposa de _Frank,_ mientras intentaba calmar a Danielito, quien quería seguir jugando con _Simbad_ , el gato siamés de la abuela Lucía, el que trataba de huir a toda costa—, ¿te llevas los niños para tu casa y los tienes allá entretenidos? Si quieres llamo a mi tía Ana para que le diga a Anabel que te de una mano; sabes que los morochitos están muy pegados con su prima.

—¿Pero Anabel no tiene que venir a ayudarlos a ustedes también?

—No, ella no puede banquear —explicó Francisco en el momento que acariciaba a Andrea, su nieta mayor—, después del accidente que tuvo por culpa del loco ese que se la llevó por delante con todo y carro, quedó muy débil y las Cortes decidieron dejarla tranquila.

—Coño, verdad —exclamó _Frank_ —, ese coñazo fue brutal. Fue justo después que inauguraron el Hiperlíder. La prima quedó bastante golpeada.

Justo con ese comentario entraron Gustavo, hermano de Francisco, con su esposa Xiomara, y Anamaría con sus hijos Anabel y Ángel Francisco, quienes a su vez llevaban a sus hijos. Luego de los abrazos, bendiciones, y ciertas miradas pícaras entre Marcelo y Ann Marie, la hija de Ángel, quienes estudiaban juntos en el Liceo Bolivariano "Creación San Diego Norte", todos se reunieron ante la gran mesa comedor, se persignaron y comenzaron a desayunar. En un momento determinado, Anabel puso su mano sobre la de Esperanza, y sorprendió a todos cuando le dijo:

—Prima, ¿tú como que estás preñada? No sé, me da la impresión, se te siente esa vibra.

—¿Yooo? —preguntó la aludida, más sorprendida que el resto, y sobre todo _Frank_ —. No sé, aún no me baja la regla, pero no creo, debe estar al llegar.

—Pues lo que siento es eso, tú estás esperando… Hazte una prueba, por si acaso.

—Si lo está —expresó Anamaría, emocionada por esa "lectura" de su hija—, hay que darle gracias a Dios y la Reina por eso, y también por este regalo que nos está dando, que Anabel vuelva a tener facultades, después de tres años de tanto batallar —todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y poco a poco se acercaron a la sorprendida Anabel, quien no entendía lo que pasaba:

—¿Qué fue? No he resucitado, sólo le dije lo que siento en ella, más nada.

—Sí, mija —intervino Gustavo—, pero recuerda que tú, hasta el accidente, podías "banquear" y "montar trabajos".

Anabel abrió los ojos sorprendida, puesto que no recordaba que fuera capaz de poseer esas habilidades. Andreína recordó que ese accidente había ocurrido a poco de regresar de su viaje a Madrid, por lo que expresó, apenas lo pensó:

—Quizás es la _Magia Antigua_ que está haciendo efecto en la prima; es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estamos tantos de la familia reunidos, y eso puede ser lo que pasó.

—¿Dices —preguntó _Frank_ a su hermana— que entre todos le pudimos dar de nuevo a la prima la capacidad de estar en las sesiones?

—No sé si a esos niveles, _Frank,_ pero sí de alguna facultad mágica, que me recuerda a la doctora Amaia, la que conocí en España. Como ella me explicó en Toledo, la _Magia Antigua_ puede hacer cosas muy grandes por las brujas de la familia, y Anabel siempre fue fuerte, recuerda que a ella la bautizaron un año después que yo.

* * *

Luego de esa primera emoción, y tal como habían conversado antes que llegara, Anabel y Esperanza se encargaron de los más pequeños de la familia, junto con Lucía y Xiomara; Carlos Raúl, al ser _no-mago,_ prefirió aprovechar para llevarse su camioneta para revisar los neumáticos a un cauchero cerca del pueblo, mientras que el resto, comandados por Francisco, se dirigió hacia la gran habitación al fondo de la casa. Marcelo, el joven aprendiz, se acercó a su mentor y le preguntó:

—Nunca se lo había preguntado, Francisco, pero… ¿por qué este lado de la casa es más frío que el resto?

—Te explico, carajito —le respondió, viendo que a su vez, Ann Marie, Josué y Jacobo estaban interesados en la explicación—, esta parte de la casa es de la casa original de mi bisabuelo, el que comenzó a montar el altar,(8) que ha pasado de padre a hijo: él, mi abuelo, mi papá, ahora yo, y espero que _Frank,_ y después de él, mi nieto; aunque si Andreína lo hereda no es nada malo, se mantiene en la familia. Por eso las paredes son de adobe, y ese barro mantiene la temperatura. Lo único que se le ha hecho a este cuarto es frisarlo y cambiarle el techo de caña brava por el mismo machihembrado del resto.

Cuatro _Ahhhhh_ se escucharon cuando los adolescentes entendieron la carga emotiva y familiar que _ese_ cuarto y su contenido representaban para Francisco. Andreína también entendió mucho de lo que sabía de la herencia familiar, incluyendo que ese altar podía haber sido levantado por el nieto de Hernando de Asenjo, Francisco Hernández, el primer brujo de la familia que se relacionó con lo que ahora es la "Tradición Marialioncera". Suspiró y le dio gracias a Dios y a La Reina por haber nacido en esa familia.

Inmediatamente entraron a la habitación, la cual contenía un conjunto de doce sillas de diversos tipos, abundando las de estructura metálica y tejido de mimbre, ubicadas ante las paredes laterales, y al fondo, en la pared más amplia, el gran altar, presidido por figuras de yeso a media escala de María Lionza, Guaicaipuro y Negro Primero, además de una cantidad tremenda de otras figuras y estampas, representativas de diversos integrantes de las diferentes Cortes celestiales con las que Francisco, y el resto de los Hernández, "trabajaban".

—Dios Todopoderoso nos bendiga, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Que la Santísima Trinidad y nuestra Reina María Lionza nos acompañe. Amén —luego que todos los presentes se persignaran, Francisco continuó—:Pido permiso a nuestro Padre, a Jesucristo y a las Cortes Celestiales para leer este tabaco y prepararnos para la sesión de hoy.

Con las primeras bocanadas de humo del tabaco de Francisco y otro que con esa misma oración había encendido _Frank,_ se percibió en el ambiente un brusco cambio de temperatura, lo que notó Ann Marie:

—Papá —llamó a Ángel—, ¿soy yo o está haciendo frío?

Gustavo volteó a ver a su sobrina-nieta, pero la respuesta se la dio Andreína:

—El abuelo nos está saludando, y me pide que les diga que aprovechemos la herencia que nos dejaron nuestros ancestros _hispanii_ —se sorprendió a sí misma dando ese mensaje—, la _Magia Antigua_ nos devolvió a Anabel, y nos está dando fuerzas para lo que se viene, aunque no sé de qué habla.

—Abuelo, llegó el señor Pecoraro —de golpe anunció Andrea, la hija mayor de Andreína, asomándose a la puerta del altar. Enseguida Francisco puso los ojos en blanco, y al hablar, impuso respeto.

—Que entre, ya está aquí el Negro Felipe y el Cacique Yara, porque ese trabajo es arrecho. Banca —señalando a los cuarto adolescentes—, los quiero atentos, y orando fuerte. Negrita —Andreína se acercó presurosa—, búsqueme la caña clara, velas y pólvora, vamos a explotar ese trabajo.

Cuando Pecoraro entró no se parecía para nada al que Francisco había conocido hacía poco más de 17 años, se le veía demacrado, adolorido y con un gran peso encima. Ángel lo ayudó a sentarse frente al altar, e inmediatamente canalizó al líder de la Corte India, tomando un atado de ruda(9) y caña clara, con la que comenzó a "despojar" al decaído empresario. Apenas comenzó el despojo, el tabaco que estaba leyendo _Frank_ soltó un chisporroteo, lo que alarmó al brujo y alertó a los demás.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó _Negro Felipe,_ canalizado por Francisco— ¡Ya estamos reventando el trabajo, mijo, así que despreocúpese! Eso lo montó un santero malandro, con tierra 'e muerto y la Corte Calé.

—¿La de los malandros? —preguntó quedamente Jacobo a su tío-abuelo Gustavo.

—Sí, la más baja de todas las cortes; sólo sirven para estos tipos de trabajos y para joder, la invocan los propios malandros para que los protejan.

Mientras tanto, _Cacique Yara_ seguía despojando a Pecoraro, quien suspiraba violentamente, sin decir palabras, aunque su rostro mostraba el dolor que sentía. El _Negro Felipe_ indicó a Andreína y Gustavo:

—¡Venga, negrita, y tú también, banca, ayúdenme a limpiar acá, porque vamos a velar a este hermano ya!(10) ¡Ya le vamos a devolver este trabajo al peazo'e brujo ese que te lo montó!

Enseguida despejaron la zona central de la habitación, ayudando a Pecoraro a acostarse en el suelo y rodeándolo de talco, pólvora y velas; en el interín, _Cacique Yara_ seguía orando en un idioma incomprensible, mientras seguía sacudiendo el atado de ruda. Al tener todo dispuesto, _Negro Felipe_ comenzó a orar también, mientras encendía la pólvora cerca de la cabeza del empresario.

De pronto, apenas la llama de la vela tocó la pólvora y la encendió, un grito de dolor se escuchó en la habitación. Pecoraro estaba apretando los puños, intentando mantenerse estático, aunque su rostro reflejaba un dolor más allá de lo humano. _Negro Felipe_ exclamó:

—Ah, es que el coñito'e madre brujo ese se preparó para esto, ¿no? ¡Fuera, coño'e madre! —y tomando una buena cantidad de caña clara, la esparció sobre Pecoraro usando su boca como aspersor, lo que de alguna manera calmó al "paciente". En ese instante Gustavo, quien se había mantenido como _banca,_ tomo la voz cantante, una voz recia, con cierto dejo extranjero.

—Permítame ayudarle, Felipe; aquí llegó Erik el Rojo, porque este trabajo hay que romperlo con la fuerza de la Corte Vikinga.

—Venga, Erik —y le cedió el espacio; _Erik,_ o Gustavo, enseguida hizo señas a Jacobo para que le alcanzara una botella de whiskey que vio a su lado, por lo que el muchacho, sorprendido, tardo en reaccionar lo que _Negro Felipe_ tardó en decir—; ¡Vamos, banca, no se quede!

Con el poder de las tres cortes presentes: Negra, India y Vikinga, además de las oraciones de los "banca"; al cerrarse el círculo de pólvora, Pecoraro suspiró fuertemente, relajando la tensión en todo su cuerpo, el cual se encontraba bañado en sudor, caña clara y whisky, y con algunas de las heridas (a las que Francisco había llamado "ronchas" temprano) en "carne viva". _Erik el Rojo_ llamó a Josué para que lo ayudara a levantar al adolorido empresario y a sentarse en un banco que le habían acercado; lo despojaron de su camisa, y los demás presentes se sorprendieron al ver su espalda cruzada por marcas, entre rasguños y marcas similares a latigazos. Eso hizo decir a _Negro Felipe:_

—Verga, muchacho, ¿Cómo que le hiciste un desprecio a una mujer?

—No sé —respondió sorprendido—, pero me arde arrechamente.(11)

—¿Como qué no? Con ese trabajo te querían dejar como Cristo para la cruz, desollado. Venga, Erik, usted maneja mejor las curaciones.

Inmediatamente _Erik el Rojo,_ orando en un dialecto incomprensible para todos los asistentes, señaló a Andreína, quien le acercó unas compresas de gasa, las que fue empapando inicialmente de whiskey y luego de agua, pasándolas luego por las diversas heridas en la espalda de Pecoraro, provocando la remisión de los síntomas. Mientras tanto, _Negro Felipe_ le indicaba al empresario sobre unos "baños" y "despojos" que debía hacerse, dictándole a Ann Marie los componentes de dichas preparaciones; y _Cacique Yara_ seguía sacudiendo el atado de ruda alrededor de la cabeza del "paciente" a medida que oraba en su ancestral idioma.

Cuando terminaron, casi al mismo tiempo, Pecoraro se sintió bastante más repuesto, lo que notó Francisco, ya en plena posesión de sus facultades:

—Verga, mijo, a usted lo querían joder y bien feo. Pero con esta limpieza, y los baños que le mandaron, vas a quedar protegido, nada te va a hacer pico-pico.(12)

—Eso sí —ratificó _Frank,_ quien había permanecido orando y leyendo tabacos durante el rompimiento del trabajo—, apenas llegue a casa, busque cierto "bojotico"(13) que le regalaron hará cosa de seis meses, y cuando lo consiga, agarre una lata vieja, le mete periódicos y ese bojotico, y le echa candela mientras reza unos Padrenuestros y unas Avemarías. Cuando esté todo quemado, que se apague la llama y se enfríe la lata, mete todo eso, lata y todo lo que quede, en una bolsa negra, la amarra, luego otra bolsa negra, la amarra también, y después en otra bolsa negra; amarra esa tercera bolsa y ahí sí, pa' la basura.

A todas estas Pecoraro asentía en silencio, pero sumamente aliviado. Sonrió cuando, al ver su teléfono, un mensaje le decía: _"Papi, te queremos",_ enviado por sus hijas desde el Whatsapp de la mamá, acompañado por una foto donde las tres, madre y dos niñas de nueve y cinco años, saludaban lanzando besos a la cámara.

—Todo se está arreglando, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ángel, al ver la alegría en el rostro del empresario.

—Sí, vale, estos últimos días fueron realmente duros. Gracias Francisco, y a todos.

—Tranquilo, carajito, sabes que cuando necesites ayuda nos llamas.

—Estoy pendiente con…

—Quédate quieto, vale —interrumpió Francisco, aunque, al ver la seña silenciosa de Andreína, sonrió y dijo—… Aunque me puedes ayudar con algo…

—Lo que sea, no hay problemas.

—Andreína me dice que tiene problemas con su silla de la computadora…

—¡Dalo por hecho! —y volteando a ver a la bruja, le dijo—, cuando quieras, Andreína, pasa por el negocio, y te llevas la silla y unas mesitas para los niños, cortesía de la casa.

Luego de despedirse Pecoraro, el resto de la jornada fue relativamente tranquila: algún despojo más, otras consultas de diversos calibres, y la certeza en que los Hernández, cada vez más empapados en la _Magia Antigua,_ seguían siendo una de las familias marialionceras más importantes en la Venezuela mágica. Tanto así, que en un momento determinado Andreína preguntó:

—Papá, ¿tú has pensado en tener más aprendices, además de Marcelo?

—¿Por qué, mija?

—Porque el maestro Colina se me presenta, y me está diciendo que tú vas a tomar más aprendices, aparte de Marcelo y los primitos.

—Bueeeeno —reflexionó Francisco, recordando a su mentor en la tradición marialioncera, fallecido algunos años atrás—, unos amigos de acá del Pueblo, que son brujos también, me están diciendo para que instruya a sus hijos, pero no he cuadrado nada.

—Pues me dice que sí, que vas a terminar tomando a otros tres para instruirlos, y que los cuatro van a ser tan buenos brujos como tú —con ese comentario Marcelo sonrió, pero su sonrisa se congeló cuando Andreína se volteó y le dijo—. No te confíes mucho, te manda a decir; tienes que prepararte y mucho.

La jornada terminó pasadas las seis de la tarde, y cuando salieron de la habitación-altar, los esperaba una suculenta cena, preparada por las mujeres de la familia, con lo que terminaron de pasar el 24 de Junio en familia y con la satisfacción de haber hecho lo que la vida les ha dado como facultad, ayudar a otros a través de la magia marialioncera.

* * *

Notas al pie:

(1) _Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de_ _ **Sorg-esp,**_ _fortalecida y aumentada, entre otros, por_ _ **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Granger, Graystone**_ _y_ _ **Muselina,**_ _del Foro "_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ _" de ffn, y que ahora se encuentran en "_ _ **El Foro de las Expansiones**_ _"._

(2) Esta expresión ("…Cuando vino") se basa en el acto marialioncero (y espiritista en general) de "bajar un espíritu" (en este caso el del General José Antonio Páez) y tomar posesión del brujo "materia", con el fin de dar algún mensaje o efectuar alguna actividad particular.

(3) El **Palo** o **Las reglas del Congo** son un grupo de denominaciones estrechamente relacionadas con orígenes Bantú, desarrolladas por esclavos de África central que fueron llevados a Cuba. Otros nombres asociados con las diversas ramas de esta religión incluyen: **Palo Monte** , **Palo Mayombe** , **Palo congo** , **Brillumba** y **Kimbisa**.La historia de Palo Monte se remonta a las afuera de Camerún, antes de la emigración por los bantús hacia el sur. Al radicarse estas tribus en el centro del África (Angola, Cabinda, el Congo), sus influencias religiosas estuvieron entrelazadas con el Río Congo en África central, de donde un gran número de esclavos fueron primero traídos a Cuba y luego a la Hispano española.

Durante mediados del siglo 20 el Palo congo comenzó a extenderse fuera de las comunidades cubanas, a los Estados Unidos, Venezuela, Colombia, República Dominicana, Panamá y Puerto Rico. Eventualmente un número de miembros no afro-latinos, y anglo-americanos han entrado a estas tradiciones; y son llamados "paleros".

(4) En el argot de la "Tradición Marialioncera", la "materia" es el brujo o bruja capaz de canalizar los espíritus de quienes integran las diversas "cortes", permitiéndole tomar posesión de su cuerpo para comunicarse con alguien, realizar algún "trabajo" o incluso efectuar "operaciones místicas". El brujo, mientras más "fuerte" y "limpio" es, tiene mayor capacidad de "recibir" entes más fuertes, llegando incluso a soportar a los "líderes" de las "cortes", como Simón Bolívar, José Gregorio Hernández, Negro Felipe o Nicanor Ochoa (de las cortes Libertadora, Médica, Negra y Chamarrera, respectivamente). "Banquear" significa apoyar al brujo "materia" con oraciones y/o acercándole material para sus labores, de acuerdo al "espíritu" que se está canalizando: tabacos; agua, café o licores (dependiendo de la corte); incluso material "quirúrgico". El brujo "banca" no canaliza "espíritus", sólo apoya, aportando energía al brujo "materia".

(5) Hay una tradición afrovenezolana que dice que San Juan Bautista, luego de tantos sacrificios y vicisitudes en su vida terrenal, al llegar al Cielo se convirtió en un santo "fiestero", y que siempre esperaba para armar la fiesta el día de su cumpleaños, el 24 de Junio. Un año, cansado Dios Padre por las fiestas de Juan, lo castigó haciéndolo quedarse dormido, por lo que al despertarse y darse cuenta que se le había pasado el día sin celebrar, empezó un llanto que se convirtió en una fuerte lluvia en el centro y costas venezolanas; cosa que se repite cada año, cuando se acuerda. Por eso se dice que la Batalla de Carabobo se desarrolló el 24 de julio de 1.821 bajo una pertinaz llovizna.

(6) Un "trabajo", en el argot marialioncero o espiritista general, es la combinación de diversos ritos: oraciones, "baños", velas y preparados, que cumplen diversas funciones: protección a alguna persona, familia, vehículo o negocio;o una especie de "ataque" para lastimar a alguien o hacerle perder empleo, familia, negocios o salud, como es el caso de Pecoraro. Un brujo marialioncero iniciado está capacitado para "montar" o "tumbar" un trabajo, es decir, prepararlo o combatirlo.

(7) Forma coloquial en Venezuela de referirse a alguien de menor edad, con el que se establece algún lazo familiar o de confianza.

(8) Un "altar" es una habitación en la cual hay un espacio donde se colocan imágenes de "integrantes" de las diversas "cortes" en las que se divide el panteón de la "Tradición Marialioncera", la cual iluminan con velas y adornan con flores. En el caso de Francisco, es uno de los "altares" más poderosos del estado, por tradición, "pureza" y fortaleza de los brujos de la familia.

(9) La ruda es una planta muy apreciada por los yerbateros y espiritistas.

(10) Se le conoce como **velación** a un tipo de ceremonia típica del culto Marialioncero, donde la persona a velar se acuesta en el suelo dentro de un oráculo dibujado con talco, y con una gran cantidad de velas, unicolor o multicolor dependiendo del fin que tenga dicha velación. Estas velaciones se usan para variedad de fines pero los más comunes son para curar y limpiar al paciente para abrirle los caminos hacia el éxito. El uso de la polvora es generalmente para "romper" los trabajos que tienden a lastimar a sus objetivos. En el caso de una "materia" principiante o ya desarrollada, se hacen estos velados para darle luz, fuerza y elevación, ya estos velados se aplican con diferentes oráculos y color de las velas según su fin y lo que se le indique los espíritus protectores de ellos.

(11) "…me arde arrechamente" es una forma coloquial de decir que las heridas le causan gran escozor; recuerden que las tiene "en carne viva", al menos espiritualmente.

(12) Forma coloquial de decir que nada lo va a afectar, pues va a quedar protegido.

(13) Un "bojotico" es un paquete pequeño, que generalmente los brujos preparan con algunos materiales como "contra" o protección, pero que en este caso era el causante de los males de Pecoraro.

* * *

 _ **¡Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela!**_ Uno de los relatos más largos y más en "tiempo real" que he escrito sobre mis _magos venezuelensii,_ con una jornada que usualmente se vive en cualquier casa "espiritista", pues el 24 de junio, día de San Juan Bautista, es aprovechado por muchos integrantes de las cortes Negra y Libertadora para dar mensajes y ayudar a los brujos a hacer o deshacer trabajos, despojar de malas energías o proteger a los necesitados (o "clientes"). ¡Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo, y que vuestro verano sea de lo mejor! ¡Salud y saludos!


End file.
